liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ray Comfort
himself]] Ray Comfort is an Australian Christian evangelist who upsets very many people. What made him infamous to many intelligent people was his whole banana argument. Take a look at the article and video to see what we mean. Ray as an intellectual powerhouse How can we estimate Ray's intelligence? #On the one hand Ray Comfort looks very brainy when he’s persuading Christian fundamentalists to believe his way, evangelize his way, buy his products from Living Waters Publications and perhaps donate as well. Ray Comfort also looks very brainy when he works out just how to goad atheists into attacking his way of doing things. Then we suspect the Christian fundamentalists feel they need to donate still more to support Ray Comfort in his stalwart battle against evolutionists, atheists etc. #On the other hand Ray Comfort doesn’t look very brainy at all when anyone with half an education reads the material that he writes. Indeed the intellectual content of material by Ray Comfort is one reason so many intelligent atheists are goaded into attacking him. The sophisticated way Ray Comfort manipulates his target audience and his opponents is hard to reconcile with the lack of sophistication and intellectual rigour in what he writes. #Perhaps Ray Comfort has an unusual combination of talent and weakness. #Perhaps Ray Comfort is an expert in concealing intelligence and at getting through to the largely unintelligent people who buy his products, also at getting to the intelligent people who like to shoot down his arguments. Has Ray miscalculated goading atheists? Attacking Ray Comfort has become an Internet Meme and memes take on a life of their own. Memes grow, reproduce and adapt to their environment, Natural selection shapes memes to survive. Ray's renamed his own blog and promised to focus less on atheism but it may be too late for him to correct things. If Ray's blog becomes less favourable for the anti-Ray meme that meme will survive in better websites, like Pharyngula where Ray’s delete button and banhammer don’t reach. Thus the anti-Ray meme will adapt to thrive on atheist websites. #Ray Comfort has become a laughing stock over silliness with a Banana #Ray Comfort has become a laughing stock over silliness with a Crocoduck # Ray Comfort has been caught in plagiarism in his introduction to Darwin's Origination of Species" propaganda effort. # Ray Comfort has been caught in many lies and is known by many as a liar in his "christian message", books, "so-called" movies and almost everything he does. His blog site bears witness to this fact. How Ray brings Comfort #Ray Comfort scares the sh*t out of people over hell like so many other Christian Fundies. #Ray Comfort encourages his followers to accept trials and tribulations in this life, warns them they will be damned otherwise. What sets Christianity and Christians apart Pharyngula *Ray Comfort Replies to Eugenie Scott *Ray Comfort is a fraud *Ray Comfort is a parasite *Elephantine errors from Ray Comfort *Ray Comfort is gonna die Footnotes External links *Why Sensible People don't want to Debate Ray Comfort *Ray Comfort desperately wants to debate Richard Dawkins Wikis *Ray Comfort RationalWiki article *Long article on Ray Comfort Videos *Atheists nightmare debunked. Ray Comfort/Kirk Cameron Category:Christianity Category:Creationists Category:People Who Suck Category:Christian Exclusivists Category:Douchebags Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner